


Loyalty

by Llama1412



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412
Summary: People always said that Arthur valued Camelot above everything else.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 22





	Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on livejournal in 2010-2011. Posted unedited.

When people spoke of Arthur's loyalty, the first thing they generally said was that he valued nothing over Camelot, that he loved it above all else. He wondered how they would react if he told them that that wasn't true. Oh, indeed, he loved Camelot more than his life. But then, there were times when his own life meant very little to him.

At such times, he cared not for his welfare, not for his duty to Camelot, but for the wellbeing of one lone peasant boy. It was Merlin. No matter what other obligations Arthur had, everything ceased to matter when Merlin was in danger.

People would scoff, he knew. Tell him that a serving boy wasn't worth such devotion. But everything, every little thing Merlin did, he did in Arthur's best interests. Every act of defiance, of treason - that was all for him. How could he ever throw that away, when it was dearer than any gift he'd ever received?

It was Merlin. When push came to shove, that was all that mattered. Not duty, not Camelot, not family. Just Merlin. If he asked it of Arthur, Arthur would leave the crown. He wouldn't like it, might hate himself for it, but he would do it. Merlin was the selfless one who never asked that Arthur regard him before his duty. Merlin was the one who allowed Camelot to have its prince, even when the prince himself sometimes wished otherwise.

It was Merlin, and Arthur would always be loyal to him before any other. Nothing could change that.

So really, when those people spoke of Arthur's loyalty, they didn't understand that they owed everything to Merlin.


End file.
